This invention relates generally to ceiling panel supports and, in particular, to a clip for supporting ceiling panels in buildings.
Suspended ceilings installed in buildings typically consist of a plurality of individual ceiling panels supported on a gridwork formed of wall moldings and cross supports extending along and between the walls of the building, respectively. The wall moldings are L-shaped while the cross supports have an inverted T-shape. The cross supports which extend between two of the opposite walls of the building are arranged parallel to each other but perpendicular to the cross supports which extend between the other two opposite walls of the building. This arrangement of the cross supports forms a plurality of square or rectangular openings of predetermined size in the gridwork which receive the ceiling panels. The dimensions (i.e. length and width) of these openings substantially match the dimensions (i.e. length and width) of the ceiling panels.
Ceiling panels are manufactured in standard square and rectangular sizes with what is commonly known as a "tegular" or notched edge on all four sides. These "tegular" edges have an inverted L-shape in cross section thus forming a flange or a lip that rests on the cross supports and the wall moldings of the gridwork Therefore, the ceiling panels may be quickly and easily installed after the gridwork is installed.
A problem commonly encountered when installing ceiling panels which border the walls of a building is that the openings formed in the gridwork for receiving these border panels are often odd shaped with dimensions that do not match the dimensions of standard size ceiling panels. Accordingly, it is necessary to cut standard size ceiling panels in order to make border panels which fit within these odd shaped openings in the gridwork Such cutting to make a border panel results in the "tegular" edge having to be recut on one side of the panel when installing it along a wall of a building and on two sides of the panel when installing it in a corner of a building. Recutting the "tegular" edges is a difficult and time consuming task because it must be done by hand using a tool such as a razor knife. The "tegular" edges are recut by making a vertical cut partway through the panel parallel to the new edge which has been previously made and then making a horizontal cut through the new edge intersecting the vertical cut. The horizontal cut is the most difficult.
One attempt at eliminating the recutting of "tegular" edges on ceiling panels is to use a support clip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,854 granted May 30, 1989 to H. J. Paul. The clip of the Paul patent includes prongs which are inserted into the cut straight edge of a ceiling panel and support members that rest on a wall molding. However, this clip has a drawback in that it does not provide adequate stability for ceiling panels due to its lack of sufficient bearing surface against the upper surface of ceiling panels. Another drawback of the Paul clip is that it has nothing to lock the prongs into the edge of a ceiling panel as the clip is being installed. Consequently, the prongs can be easily pulled out of a ceiling panel during installation of the clip. The Paul clip also has small tabs extending above and below the prongs. A further drawback of the Paul clip is that these tabs prevent the cut straight edge of a ceiling panel from fitting tightly against a wall molding thereby permitting the undesireable passage of light rays from lighting fixtures mounted above the ceiling panel while also permitting the undesireable accummulation of dust formations.